Ludzie ? Gdzie ja się znalazłem ?
TP: Starożytność Odc. 1 - Ludzie ? Gdzie ja się znalazłem ? Dzień przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Noc. 18.00 W domu Victora Victor - 'Cieszę się, że was tu wszystkich dzisiaj zebrałem. ''Cisza. 'Victor - '''Na pewno siebie wogóle nie znacie.... No cóż, dobra, a więc tak jutro stworzymy nowy sezon.... Dwudziestu dziwaków będzie toczyło walkę o nic... '''Serena - '''Przepraszam jak to o nic ? W formularzu było inaczej. '''Victor - '''Proszę mi nie przerywać...dziękuję....jak już niektórzy wiedzą ci zawodnicy walczą o 1 milion złotych. Przecież wiadomo, że takiej kasy to ja nie mam. '''Serena - '''Czyli mam rozumieć, że ich wszystkich okłamałeś ? '''Victor - '''Ale wiesz, że jeden telefon i ciebie może już tu z nami nie być.... A więc na czym to ja... aha dobra, teraz wam podam kto w tym sezonie za jaką będzie odpowiadał rolę....Cecelia, Wade i Serena będą prowadzącymi tego programu. Aha i wmówcie im, że to ja jestem ojcem machiny czasu i takie tam... jasne ? '''Cecelia - '''Okej. '''Victor - '''Aha i to JA jestem waszym szefem, zrozumiano ?.... Wade, słuchasz mnie ? '''Wade - '''Tak szefie... zapatrzyłem się tylko na ten abrdzo piękny i drogi obraz... Ciekawe za co go kupiłeś ? '''Victor - '(po cichu) Ty mały.... 'Pink - '''Yyy, proszę pana mogę już iść do mojego pokoju ? '''Victor - '''Córeczko.....tak, możesz. '''Pink - '''Oki, dzięki, spadam. ''I poszła, a wraz z nią jej brat. 'Victor - '''No dobrze... Scarlett... ''Dziewczyna wstała, podeszła do szefa i powiedziała bardzo miłym głosem: 'Scarlett - '''Tak, drogi szefie ? Pomóc w czymś panu ? ''Jego żona głośno zakaszlała. 'Victor - '''Yyyyy, ty będziesz naszą stażystką... '''Scarlett - '''Czyli co mam robić ? ''Podeszła jeszcze bliżej. 'Victor - '''Yyyy.... '''Daphne - '''Sprzątać. '''Victor - '''Tak, Scarlett, żona ma rację. Zacznij od jutra, przyjdź tak mniej więcej o....21.00.. '''Scarlett - '''Dobrze, rozumiem. Coś jeszcze ? '''Victor - '''No...nie.. '''Scarlett - '''Dobrze, zrozumiałam. To ja już pójdę... ''Poszła, zamknęła za sobą drzwi. 'Victor - '''No... to chyba już wszystko....aha prowadzący mają jutro przyjść na godzinę 8.00. Jasne ? '''Cecelia - '''A po co tak wcześnie ? '''Victor - '''Nie pyskuj.... szczegółowe dane poda moja stażystka. '''Serena - '''Ale ona już poszła. '''Victor - '''No niedobrze. '''Serena - '''To może ona ? ''Wskazała na siedzącą w rogu dziewczynę. 'Victor - '''Ona ? A właśnie ty to kto ? '''Maryvette -' Nazywam się Maryvette Lair. Miałam być pana i uczestników kucharką. 'Victor - '''Naprawdę ? Jakoś sobie nie przypominam.....no cóż, dobrze, przyjdź do mnie....dzisiaj, na godzinę....22.00. Pasuje ci ? '''Maryvette - '''Tak oczywiście... '''Victor - '''No to tyle...rozejść się. ''I wszyscy poszli, nawet żona, która poszła do pubu. Godzina 21.50. Victor jest sam w salonie. Dzieci są w pokojach, a żona na mieście...Nagle ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. 'Victor - '''A kto to może być o tej porze ? ''Otwiera drzwi, a po drugiej stronie widzi dwóch chłopaków. 'Victor - '''Wy do mnie ? '''x 1 - '''A myślałeś, że do kogo ? ''Oboje rozsiedli się w fotelach. 'Victor - '''Ej no, bez takich, już, sio stąd. '''x 2 - '''Bo cło, bo nam złabronisz ? '''Victor - '''No...nie. '''x 1 - '''Miasz te pieniądze ? '''Victor - '''Jakie znowu pieniądze ? '''x 2 - '''Nie miów, że nje wiesz ? Miasz czas do.. '''x 1 - '''Spokojnie bracie, przyjdziemy tu jeszcze. ''I wyszli. Roztargniony Victor usiadł na kanapie. Po chwili przyszła kolejna osoba. 'Victor - '''Cholewka, kto znowu ? ''Otwiera drzwi, a przednim stoi kucharka. 'Victor - '''Yyyy, a ty to kto ? '''Maryvette - '''Nie pamiętasz mnie, szefie ? '''Victor - '''Chwila,......chodziłaś ze mną do klasy ? '''Maryvette - '''Szanowny szefie, jestem twoją i twoich uczestników kucharką. Przyszłam tu, bo mnie prosiłeś. '''Victor - '''A, no tak. A więc czego chcesz ? '''Maryvette - '''Nie wiem, coś chciałeś mi dać szefie. '''Victor - '''Poczekaj........aha, dobra, już wiem, poczekaj tu. '''Maryvette - '''Dobrze szefie. ''Victor poszedł, Maryvette ciągle stała w drzwiach. Po kilku chwilach Victor przyszedł i dał jej grafik jutrzejszego dnia. '''Maryvette - '''Dobrze, dziękuję. Coś jeszcze szefie ? '''Victor - '''Nie, idź juź, aha i daj ten grafik prowadzącym. '''Maryvette - '''Dobrze.....chwila. '''Victor - '''Tak ? '''Maryvette - '''Mogę szklankę wody ? Jest mi bardzo sucho w gardle. '''Victor - '''No dobrze. ' ''Po tym jak Victor poszedł, Maryvette zawożyła w drzwiach mini-kamerkę. Po kilku chwilach przyszedł. Victor - 'Proszę, aha i przyjdź jutro na 8.00. Razem z prowadzącymi się ładnie przedstaw i wszystko im opowiedz. Plan masz w teczce. '''Maryvette - '''Dobrze, do widzenia szefie. '''Victor - '''Tak tak. ''I zamknął za nią drzwi po czym poszedł spać, nie czekając nawet za żoną. Następny dzień. 8.00. Plac przed laboratorium Victora Wszyscy zawodnicy przyjechali jednym autobusem. Na miejscu już na nich czekali Cecelia, Serena i Wade. Maryvette była w budynku obok. Drzwi autobusa się otwierają. Wychodzą z niego 23 osoby. 'DelRey - '''Witaj świecie ! Przyszła twoja największa wielbicielka. '''Max - '''Z drogi świrusko. ''Nadepnał jej na but, a ta spadła. 'Max - '''Haha, więcej reflesku, księżniczko. '''DelRey - '''Ty... ''DelRey wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu. 'Heather - '''Bridgette ? '''Bridgette - '''Heather, to ty ? '''Heather - '''A co nie widać ? '''Bridgette - '''Yyy, a czy ty przypadkiem nie miałaś włosów ? '''Heather - '''A słyszałaś o czymś takim jak żrący kwas ? '''Bridgette - '''Yyy. współczuje. ''W ich rozmowę wtargnął (dosłownie) niski mężczyżna. 'Heather - '''Ej, uważaj jak id.....Chris ? ''Obie osłupiały z wrażenia. 'Chris - '''Wiem, też się dziwię. '''Bridgette - '''A gdzie twoi prawnicy ? '''Chris - '''Kobieto, jestem biedny. Straciłem cały majątek. Ten program to była moja ostatnia szansa. '''Serena - '''Dobrze, już, spokój ! ''Nikt jej nie słucha. 'Cecelia - '''Ej, ludziska. Uciszyć się !!....No.. '''Wade - '''Dobrze, zanim cokolwiek wam powiemy, przejdźmy do budynku, stojącego obok was. ''I wszyscy poszli. W laboratorium Victora 'Serena - '''Witam was w laboratorium naszego kochanego profesora Victora. '''Colinn - '''A ten pan profesor to gdzie jest ? '''Serena - '''Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie. '''Wade - '''Jak widzicie jesteśmy w laboratorium, oczywiście tutaj nie będą odbywały się nasze zadania, ponieważ profesor wymyślił dla was machinę czasu, dzięki, której będziecie podróżowali w czasie. Na serio. '''DJ - '''A czy to jest aby na pewno bezpieczne ? '''Serena - '''Tak, nie ma się o co martwić. '''Cecelia - '''No dobra, teraz drużyny. Te osoby, które teraz wyczytam kierują się na lewo: Chris, Paul, DJ, Kelly, Nanicia, Bridgette, Colinn, Nero, DelRey i Heather. Wy będziecie się nazywali.....A ? Naprawdę ? Kto wymyślił takie głupie nazwy ? ''Wade szturchnął Cecelię w ramię. 'Wade '(po cichu) - Zamknij się. 'Cecelia - '''Dobra, dobra, nie wpieniaj się tak. Reszta tworzy drużynę.....B ? Serio ? '''Serena - '''No dobrze, a teraz przejdźmy do organizacyjnych części. ''Wszyscy jęczą. 'Serena - '''Cisza.....no.... spać będziecie w tych krajach, gdzie się przeniesiemy. Nie ważne, czy komuś będzie zimno, czy inne takie. Takie są zasady. Więc macie się ich trzymać. '''Wade - '''Obiady będą wam serwowane.....sporadycznie, ogólnie to sami musicie sobie wynajdywać jedzenie. Aha i codziennie będzie odpadała tak mniej więcej jedna osoba, która zostanie w tym kraju w, którym było zadanie i musi sobie sama poradzić. '''Kelly - '''A można się jeszcze wycofać ? '''Cecelia - '''Sorry, stara. ''Naciska na przycisk i zamykają się wszystkie drzwi. 'Cecelia - '''Z tej gry już nie ma ucieczki. '''DelRey - '''Jak to nie ma ? '''Serena - '''Spokojnie, aż tak źle nie będzie. '''Katie - '''Akurat. '''Sadie - '''To będzie straszne, prawda ? '''Katie - '''No i to jak, przecież możemy zginąć. '''Sadie - '''Ja nie chcę. '''Katie - '''Ja też ! Trent ! ''Poszła do Trenta i mocno go objęła. 'Trent - '''Super, tylko, może tak nie przy ludziach. '''Sadie - '''Ja też chcę ! Trent ! Idę do ciebie, mój dzbanuszku. ''I także go objęła. Trent zrobił się już fioletowy i ledwo oddycha. Wszyscy się na to dziwnie patrzą. 'Serena - '''No dobrze, więc już chyba poznaliście naszego potrójnego zawodnika to Kadie, Sadie i Trent. Eliminacja jednego z nich równa się eliminacja wszystkich. '''Cecelia - '''O maj boże, one go uduszą ! '''Trent - '''R..A.. ''Podbiegła do niego Savanah i zaczęła ułaskawiać go ze 'szponów dziewczyn'. xD 'Serena - '''Aha, no dobra. Drugim takim zawodnikiem są Mona i Moon, które też liczą się jako jedna osoba. '''Savanah - '''Ekhm... ma ktyś meże chusteckę ? '''Cecelia - '''A po co ci ? '''Savanah - '''Nie widzisz, kruw mu lyci z nesa ! ''Wade natychmiast dał jej chusteczkę, a ona zrobiła to co zrobić miała. Potem Trent wstał i zaczął już powoli dochodzić do siebie. 'Wade - '''No dobra, chyba wszystko już znacie, więc pora rozpocząć pierwszy dzień i pierwsze zadanie. ''Naciska pewien przycisk i wrota machiny czasu zaczynają się świecić. 'Wade - '''Dzisiaj ja poprowadzę wasze zadanie. Cecelia i Serena zostaną tutaj. ''Cisza. 'Savanah - '''To mamy tom wchozić ? '''Wade - '''No tak, a na co czekasz ? ''Zawodnicy po kolei weszli do wehikułu, a za nimi Wade. Ok. 1,9 mln lat temu Zawodnicy zostali przeniesieni w rejony dzisiejszej Afryki. 'Wade - '''No..witam was....gdzieś w Afryce. '''Dylan - '''Mam pytanie ? '''Wade - '''Jakie ? '''Dylan - '''Czemu tu nie ma ludzi ? '''Heather - '''O, matko jakiś ty nierozgarnięty. Zrozum, że nie ma jeszcze ludzi. '''Wade - '''Mylisz się...są już ludzie, a dokładnie ''homo erectus. Trochę mniej mądrzy niż my no, ale są. 'Heather - '(ironicznie) - Super, wiesz ? 'Wade - '''A wracając do dzisiejszego zadania. Dzisiaj musicie wykonać pięściak, oszczep oraz wytworzyć ogień. Macie na to 1 godzinę. '''Paul - '''Dobrze, szefie. '''Wade - '''No to tyle. Ja teraz wracam do teraźniejszości, ale niedługo wrócę. ''I zniknął. We współczesności 'Wade - '''Ej, udało się. '''Cecelia - '''No łał, po prostu nacisnęłam ten przycisk i... '''Serena - '''No dobra, to teraz co robimy ? '''Cecelia - '''Idziemy na miasto ? :D '''Serena - '''Przecież nie możemy tutaj zostawić Maryvette samą. ''Nagle przez nikogo wcześniej niezauważona odezwała się: 'Maryvette - '''Spokojnie, możecie mnie zostawić. Wszystkim się tu zajmę. '''Cecelia - '''Dobra jestem za, Serena idziesz ? '''Serena - '''Sama nie wiem. ''Cecelia wzięła Serenę za rękę i wyszły z laboratorium. 'Maryvette - '''Wade, a ty nie idziesz ? '''Wade - '''Coś jeszcze miałem zrobić. ''I poszedł do swojego 'pokoju'. W prehistorii, Drużyna A 'Heather - '''No dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że... '''Kelly - '''Czekaj, czemu ty dowodzisz ? '''Heather - '''Bo się do tego najbardziej nadaję....dobra, jak już mówiłam... '''Kelly - '''Chwila, chwila. Wiesz ile ja mam lat ? '''Heather - '''55 ? '''Kelly - '''Jak śmiesz ?! '''Heather - '''No co, wyglądasz staro. '''Kelly - '''Ty mała... ''I zaczynają się targać, kopać... 'DelRey - '''Ej no cisza !!! '''Bridgette - '''Racja, trzeba to jakoś ogarnąć. Podzielmy się na trzy małe zepsoły. Chris, DJ, Nanicia i Colinn zrobią prosty harpun. Paul, Kelly i ja spróbujemy zrobić pięściak. Natomiast Nero, DelRey i Heather stworzą ogień. Jasne ? '''Paul - '''Tak jest. '''Colinn - '''No to do pracy rodacy. '' I drużyna się rozdzieliła. Drużyna B 'Dwayne - '''To może najpierw się poznamy ? '''Junior - '''Tato, nie mamy na to czasu. '''Savanah - '''Racje, may tylko 50 minut. Ty bardzo żyło. '''Max - '''Yyyy, to od czego zacząć ? '''Dwayne - '''Spokojnie, ja jestem Dwayne, a to mój syn... '''Savanah - '''A róbie sobi co chcecie. ''I poszła gdzieś dalej. 'Vladimir - '''Zaczekaj... ''I poszedł za nią. 'Dwayne - '''No dobra, a więc jak już mówiłem jestem Dwayne, to mój syn Junior, a ty jak się nazywasz ? ''Wskazał na różową dziewczynę. 'Ella - '(śpiewa) Witam was, witam was, witam was, jestem Ella. Tak się nazywam.... 'Junior - '''Czy ja mam tutaj wszystko robić... ''Urwał z drzewa gałąź i strugał ją drugą gałęzią. 'Mona - '''Ej, masz dobry pomysł. Pomóc ci ? '''Junior - '''No jasne, przynieś z lasu dwa kamienie. '''Mona - '''Dobra, Moon, chodź, potrzebna mi jesteś. '''Moon -' Idę. I poszły w stronę lasu. Reszta osób słuchała piosenki Elli. Drużyna A Chris, DJ, Nanicia, Colinn 'Colinn - '''Chwila, to co my mieliśmy robić ? '''DJ - '''Chyba harpun. '''Colinn - '''Dobra, dzięki, potrzeba nam dwóch długich kiji............To kto po nie pójdzie ?...............Może pan ? ''Wskazał na Chrisa. 'Chris - '''Ja, naprawdę ja ? Tyle masz tu osób dookoła, a wybieraz mnie ? Znanego na cały świat prowadzącego wielu realiy-show, dla właśnie takich jak ty ? Rozumiesz ile ja mam lat ? Pewnie więcej od twojej mamy, więc należy mi się szacunek. Byłem nawet w więzeniu do, którego ty pewnie nigdy nie trafisz. Wiesz ile ja mam doświadczenia ? Pracowałem już w tylu różnych miejscach ? A teraz jakiś mały nastolatek rozkazuje mi abym przyniósł mu z lasu jakieś dwa, durne kije ?! Wiesz, co to jest ? To jest chciwość i nieróbstwo, jakbyś sam nie mógł po to iść ! Na przyszłość uważaj do kogo mówisz mały typie. ''Wszyscy byli zdziwieni i nie odezwali się ani jednym słowem. Jako pierwsza odezwała się Nanicia. 'Nanicia - '''Wiecie moi mili, jak chcecie to ja mogę spełnić wasze bardzo łatwe i wogóle nie skomplikowane zadanie.....Halo ? ''I poszła. Paul, Kelly, Bridgette 'Bridgette - '''Dobra, mam taki plan. Jak dobrze pamiętam z lekcji historii, żeby zrobić pięściak należy znaleźć dwa krzemienie, których jest tu całkiem dużo. '''Paul - '''O, ja mam ! ''Wziął dwa kamienie do ręki i wystrugał z nich piękne, obrobione pięściaki. 'Paul - '''No i po sprawie. '''Bridgette - 'Łał, dobra robota. 'Kelly - '''To możemy już iść ? Gorąco mi jest. '''Bridgette - '''No w sumie tak, sądziłam, że nam to dłużej zajmie. Nero, DelRey, Heather '''Heather - '''Wytworzenie ognia to jak bułka z masłem. Zajmie nam to kilka sekund. ''Wzięła dwie gałęzie i zaczęła je pocierać o siebie. 'Heather - '''Yhh......Czemu to nie działa ?! '''DelRey - '''Może źle pocierasz. ''I się zaśmiała. 'Heather - '''A ty byś to lepiej zrobiła ? '''DelRey - '''No oczywiście. ''Wzięła kije i tym razem udało jej się wytworzyć ogień. 'Heather - '....Jak ty to zrobiłaś ? 'DelRey - '''Ma się wprawę. '''Heather - '''Akurat... '''Nero - '''Przestań się już wymądrzać. '''DelRey - '''Widzisz ? '''Heather - '''Wiecie co ? Mam was dosyć. ''I poszła. 'DelRey - '''Ha, tworzymy świetny zespół. '''Nero - '''Ciebie też to się tyczy. '''DelRey - '''Co ja takiego złego powiedziałam ? ''Nero poszedł. Drużyna B Savanah, Vladimir Zawodnicy poszli daleko od grupy, szukają odpowiednich krzemieni. 'Vladimir - '''A więc jak już mówiłem... '''Savanah - '''Nie preszkadzaj mi. Zajmi sie sukaniem kzdzemieni. '''Vladimir - '''No, ale posłuchałabyś mnie chociaż. '''Savanah - '''Chcesz to wygrac ? '''Vladimir - '''No tak. '''Savanah - '''To idź stąd. Sama się tym zajmę. ''I oddaliła się od niego. 'Vladimir - '''Wiesz ? Jak sobie chcesz, ale jak się zgubisz to to nie będzie moja wina. ''I odszedł od niej. Nidalee, Ella, Dwayne, Dylan, Max, Katie&Sadie&Trent 'Ella -' ...No i to koniec mojej piosenki jeeest. Wszyscy biją brawo. 'Dwayne - '''Brawo Ella, świetnie się zaprezentowałaś, możesz usiąść. '''Ella - '''Dziękuję !! ''I usiadła. 'Dwayne - '''Kto następny ? '''Dylan - '''A może się w końcu zajmiemy zadaniem ? '''Dwayne - '''To jest pierwszy odcinek, przecież musimy się poznać. '''Dylan - '''Nie no mam dosyć. ''I poszedł do Juniora. 'Dwayne - '''No dobra, kto następny ? Może ty w tych fioletowych włosach ? '''Max - '''Ja ? '''Dwayne - '''Tak, ty. '''Max - '''Yyy, a więc jestem Max..... Junior, Dylan '''Dylan - '''Hej Junior. '''Junior - '''No, nareszcie ktoś do pomocy. '''Dylan - '''Jakby to powiedzieć.....nie. Nie lubię harować. '''Junior - '''No to po co tu przyszedłeś ? '''Dylan - '''Już nie umiałem z nimi wytrzymać. '''Junior - '''No z tym to się zgadzam. '''Dylan - '''To...ile już zrobiłeś ? '''Junior - '''Mam harpun, ogień mam nadzieję, że zrobi Savanah, a po krzemienie poszły bliźniaczki. '''Dylan - '''Aha i jeszcze ich nie ma ? '''Junior - '''No jak widzisz nie. '''Dylan - '''To może stwórzmy ogień ?.....W sensie ty. '''Junior - '''No niby tak, ale jeszcze jestem za młody, żeby się 'bawić ogniem'. '''Dylan - '''Kto ci tak powiedział ? '''Junior - '''No mój tata. '''Dylan - '''Za jakie grzechy ?! Mona&Moon ''One znacznie oddaliły się od grupy, ciale szukają dwóch krzemieni. 'Moon - '''O, matko, już chyba ze dwie godziny szlajamy się po tej dżungli. '''Mona - '''Bądź cierpliwa i wytęż wzrok. '''Moon - '''A tak po polsku, może ? '''Mona - '''Po prostu pomyśl. '''Moon - '''Ej cicho ! ''Wzięła siostrę za ramię i schowały się w krzakach. 'Mona - '''Co cię napadło ?! '''Moon - '''Cicho, słyszałaś to ? '''Mona - '''Niby co ? '''Moon - '''No jakieś dźwięki. ''Nagle popatrzyły się za siebie, a tam zauważyły jakiegoś człowieka z harpunem. 'Mona i Moon - '''Aaaaaa !!! ''I uciekły z krzykiem i wrzaskiem. '' '''Mona - '''On jest tuż za nami ! '''Moon - '''I chce nas zabić !!! '''Mona - '''Szybko, tutaj. ''Wzięła siostrę za rękę i odskoczyły w bok do jakiejś jaskinii. 'Mona - '''Cicho. '''Moon - '''Poszedł już sobie ? '''Mona - '''Chyba tak. '''Moon - '''Ej, zobacz tu leżą dwa idelane pięściaki. ''Poszła kilka metrów dalej i zobaczyła świeciące się ognisko, dwa harpuny i parę krzemieni. '''Mona - I co tam masz ? Moon - 'Chodź, zobacz !! ''Poszła. 'Mona - '''Czy wiesz co to znaczy ?! '''Moon - '''Wygrałyśmy zadanie !!! ''Zatańczyły. 'Moon - '''Oł je !! '''Mona - '''Juhu ! '''Moon - '''Chwila, tylko teraz jak my to przeniesiemy ? '''Mona - '''No normalnie. '''Moon - '''A ogień ? '''Mona - '''Czekaj, niech pomyślę. '''Moon - '''A może użyjemy ognia jako pochodnię. '''Mona - 'Świetny pomysł. Dobra, idziemy. I poszły z wszystkimi rzeczami. Drużyna A Chris, DJ, Colinn U nich panowała bardzo niezręczna sytuacja, każdy coś robił, ale nikt się nie odzywał. 'DJ - '''Ej no ludzie, uśmiechnijcie się trochę ! Przecież musimy wygrać to zadanie ! '''Colinn - '''Racja, proszę pana, przecież musimy działać w zespole żeby wygrać. ''Chris nic nie odpowiedział i dalej po cichu pracował. Wtedy wróciła Nanicia. 'Nanicia - '''Witajcież, moja wspaniła drużyno ! Czyż, nie piękny mamy dzisiaj dzień ? ''Cisza... 'Nanicia - '''Halo ? Przyniosłam dwa kije, tak jak mnie prosiliście......Czy ktoś zamierza mi odpowiedzieć ? ''Cisza... 'Nanicia - '''No dobrze, jak sobie chcecie. Widać kobieta musi pracować, a mężczyźni się wylegiwać. ''Nanicia wzieła jakiś leżący obok niej kamień i zaczęła strugać harpuny. Paul, Kelly, Bridgette Oni już nieśli swoje zrobione pięściaki i przyszli na miejsce zbiórki. Tam widziedzli Drużynę B. 'Bridgette - '''O, zobaczcie. Ci jeszcze nawet nie wyszli z miejsca. '''Paul - '''Wygraną mamy w kieszeni. '''Kelly - '''No i świetnie, luksusy gwarantowane. '''Bridgette - '''A tak wogóle to skąd wiedziałeś jak się robi pięściaki ? '''Paul - '''W przeszłości byłem harcerzem, oprócz tego interesuję się historią. '''Bridgette - '''Podobnie jak ja. '''Paul - '''To świetnie. '''Kelly - '''Dobra, wystarczy tego, teraz trzeba się modlić, żeby inni wykonali swoje zadania. '''Bridgette - '''Nie wierzę, żeby tego nie zrobili. '''Paul - '''No, tak. Można na nich zawsze polegać. Nero '''Nero - '(do siebie) Jak te dwie mnie denerwują. Jak dzisiaj przez nie przegramy, to nie wiem co im zrobię....O, nareszcie ten kopnięty obóz. Może chociaż tam będę mieć spokój. Po kilku chwilach doszedł na miejsce. Heather Ona poszła w inną stronę niż Nero, w skrócie, zgubiła się. 'Heather - '''Ta głupia DelRey i ten jej głupi ogień. Przecież to było takie łatwe. ''Wtedy przewróciła się o kamień. 'Heahter - '''Nosz.....i jeszcze to mnie spotkało ?!......Chwila... ''Rozejrzała się dookoła. 'Heahter - '''No nie mówcie mi, że się zgubiłam....no i co ja teraz zrobię.... ''Zobaczyła się za siebie. 'Heather - '''O, są moje ślady. ''I poszła, tylko, że w złą stronę i oczywiście pomyliła ślady. DelRey DelRey właśnie doszła na miejsce obozu. Widziała tam Nero, Bridgette, Paula i Kelly. W ręku miała dwie zapaolne gałęzie. 'DelRey - '''No hej...wasza królowa przyszła ! '''Kelly - '''I ma ogień ! '''DelRey - '''No wiecie...ja bym nie miała... Przecież to ja go własnymi rękami zrobiłam. ''Położyła palące się gałęzie na ziemi. 'Bridgette - '''No...to mamy prawie wszystkich....Nero, a gdzie jest Heather ? '''Nero - '''Co się mnie pytasz ?! '''Bridgette - '''Yyyyy...DelRey, gdzie jest Heather ? '''DelRey - '''Ta wredna lampucyna ? Nie wiem...poszła gdzieś w swoją stronę.. '''Heather - '''No ładnie... Colinn, Chris, Nanicia, DJ ''U nich atmosfera była bardzo napięta. Jedyną osobą, która się jeszcze jakoś odzywała była Nanicia. '''Nanicia - ''...Droooga......Aaaameryyyko !!!...Poooowstań wreeszcie, prooooszę cię !!!...'' Chris już nie wytrzymał. Chris - 'Mogłabyś się wreszcie przymknąć ?! Mam już cię dosyć !!! '''Nanicia - '''Proszę pana, niech się pan tak nie wścieka... '''Chris - '''Ja mam się nie wściekać ? Przecież to ty, ciągle śpiewasz te durne piosenki.... '''Nanicia - '''Jak pan chce.. ''Właśnie skończyła strugać. Odłożyła kamień, wzięła harpuny i poszła. Za nią poszli DJ i Colinn, którzy zrobili kilka ładnych pięściaków. 'Chris - '''A więc tak ? Jak chcecie...zostawice tu waszego najstarszego przyjaciela, który.....No dobra...zaczekajcie ! ''I pobiegł za nimi. Heather Ona ciągle szła po śladach. W końcu doszła do groty. 'Heather -' (do siebie) Oooo, grota. Jest dobrze. Weszła do groty, a tam siedzieli pierwotni ludzie. 'Heather - '''No naprawdę ?! ''Ludzie zaczęli do niej powoli podchodzić, aż nagle złapali ją i uwięzili. 'Heather - '''Nie no, to są żarty jakieś ? Halo !! Wypuście mnie !!!! ''Zaczęła się szarpać, ale niewiele jej to pomogło. Drużyna B Savanah Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła strugać krzemienie. 'Savanah '(do siebie) - Nie potrzbny mi jst ten Vladimir. Sama lpiej wiem co robię. W sumi te strugynie mi cyłkiem dobrze pidzie. Wtedy z lasu słyszy dobiegające głośno krzyki. 'Savanah - '''Co to beło ?! Ktyś chyby potrzebuje pomocy. ''Zostawiła kamienie na miejscu i pobiegła w stronę odgłosów. 'Savanah - '''Naprawdę ? No w tykim momencie ? ''Po dobiegnięciu zauważyła mała grotę z, której ktoś krzyczał. 'Savanah - '''Nie brzi to za dobrze. ''Zaczęła się powoli skradać, a na mejscu zauważyła znajomą osobę, przypiekaną w ogniu. 'Heather - '''Ratunku !!! '''Savanah - '''Spokojnie, urytuję cię. '''Heather - '''Oni chcą mnie pożreć. Zrób, że coś. !!!! '''Savanah - '''Debra, poczekaj. ''Coraz bardziej zbliżała się do miejsca, gdzie była uwięziona Heather, obok niej stali praludzie. Wtedy jednym głosem krzyknęła strasznie głośno, co przestraszyło ludzi i zaczęli uciekać. 'Heather - '''Nie wiedziałam, że tak umiesz ? '''Savanah - '''Ty jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. '''Heather - '''Ok, mniejsza oto...., a teraz weż mnie w końcu uwolnij !!!!! '''Savanah - '''Okyj. ''Podeszła do niej i odwiązała ją z lin. Potem wyszły z groty i udały się do miejsca, gdzie Savanah zostawiła swoje kamienie. 'Savanah - '''Nie ma ich tu ! '''Heather - '''Ha, ktoś musiał je zabrać. No cóż, ale nie jesteś w mojej drużynie, więc radź sobie sama. Idziesz ? '''Savanah - '''Poczekyj, przecież zdężę jeszcze zrabić nowe. '''Heather - '''Jak chcesz, ale za chwilę koniec czasu. '''Savanah - '''No dobra to chodź za mnę. '''Heather -' Niech ci będzie, drugi raz już się nie chcę zgubić. I poszły. Tymczasem za nimi powoli szedł Vladimir, który jak się okazało ukradł krzemienie Savanah'ie. Nidalee, Ella, Dwayne, Max, Katie&Sadie&Trent Max właśnie skończył opowiadać o sobie. 'Max - '''No......to tyle. '''Katie - 'Łał, to było rewelacyjne, prawda Sadie ? 'Sadie - '''No raczej. '''Katie - '''Max, a jakie jest twoje największe marzenie ? '''Max - '''Zawsze chciałem podbić cały świat, ale teraz po opowieści Elli, chciałbym zostać, takim z prawdziwego zdarzenia baletmistrzem. '''Katie - '''To podobnie jak ja. '''Sadie - '''I ja też !! '''Katie - '''A ty Trent ? '''Trent - '''Napewno nie chcę być takim idiotą jak on. '''Sadie - '''Yy....masz rację, prawda Katie ? '''Katie - '''Tak....prawda, Max jesteś...............idiotą. '''Max - '''Wy też, po prostu nie umiecie zrozumieć czyiś uczuć. '''Dwayne - '''No dobrze, to kto następny ? ''Cisza. 'Dwayne - '''To może ty, koleżanko ? '''Nidalee - '''Ja chcieeeeeć to wygrooooć !!!!!!!!!! ''Wkurzyła się i zaczęła wszystko dookoła niszczyć. 'Ella - '''Moje buty !!!..................Są brudne !!!!! '''Nidalee - '''Ich normalnemn osoben !!! '''Dwayne - '''Ratuj się, kto może !!! ''I wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Junior, Dylan 'Junior - '''A więc tak, jak myślisz czy cztery harpuny nam wystarczą ? '''Dylan - '''No pewnie, zaufaj bliźniaczkom, przecież coś przyniosą, prawda ? '''Junior - '''No mam nadzieję. ''Nagle przybiegli do nich Ella, Dwayne, Max oraz Katie&Sadie&Trent. 'Junior - '''Tato ? Co ty tu robisz ?! '''Dwayne - '''Synu, ta dziewczyna nam wszystko rujnuje. ''Wszyscy patrzą na Nidalee, która niszczy wszystko co jest dookoła niej. 'Junior - '''Co ty jej zrobiłeś ?! '''Max - '''To nie on, ona po prostu jest chora. '''Ella - '''Jak ty możesz tak o niej mówić, może ona po prostu nie ma co robić. '''Max - '''Akurat. ''Wtedy Nidalee, zaczęła powoli słabnąć, aż wreszcie padła na ziemię. 'Dylan - '''Jest !!! Pokonaliśmy potwora !!! ''Wszyscy się na niego dziwnie patrzą. Wtedy z lasu przyszły rozbawione Mona&Moon. 'Mona - '''Już wróciłyśmy ! '''Moon - '''I zobaczcie co mamy. ''Dziewczyny pokazały im dwa harpuny, pięć krzemieni i palący się ogień na gałęzi. 'Junior - '''Wiedziałem, że przyjdziecie. '''Dylan - '''No i teraz na pewno wygramy. ''Wtedy nagle na środku łąki pojawił się Wade. 'Wade - '''Dobra ludzie, koniec zadania ! Wszyscy są ? ''W międzyczasie przyszli Vladimir, Heather, Savanah, Colinn, Chris, Nanicia i DJ. 'Wade - '''Halo ? Mówię do was. '''Paul - '''Tak, są wszyscy. '''Wade - '''No dobra, to teraz pora na werdykt. Werdykt '''Wade - '''Dobra, pokażcie co macie. Najpierw drużyna A. ''Nanicia dała mu dwa harpuny. Colinn dał mu trzy pięściaki, a DJ dwa. Bridgette dała dwa pięściaki. DelRey natomiast dała mu dwie zapalone gałęzie. '''Wade - '''No, całkiem dużo, teraz B. ''Junior dał mu harpun, Vladimir dwa pięściaki, a Mona&Moon dały' dwa harpuny, pięć krzemieni i palącą się gałąź.'' 'Wade - '''No dobra, czekajcie. Teraz to policzę. ''Zajęło mu to kilka sekund. 'Wade - '''Ok, dzisiejszą wygraną drużyną jest............B !! ''Drużyna krzyczy z radości. 'Wade - '''Wygraliście o jedną rzecz, brawo ! '''Mona - '''Wiedziałam, że wygramy ! '''Moon - '''No to się wie. '''Wade - '''Ok, drużyna B może się już przygotowywać do spania, natomiast drużynę A zapraszam do teraźniejszości. ''Nacisnął przycisk i drużyna A znalazła się we współczesności. Współczesność, laboratorium Victora, eliminacja 'Wade - '''No...witam was w naszych obecnych czasach. '''Chris - 'Łał...super, możemy już kogoś w końcu wyeliminować ? 'Wade - '''Niech pan się tak nie denerwuje. ''Wtedy przyszły Serena i Cecelia. 'Cecelia - '''Racja, bo panu żyłka pęknie. '''Chris '(pod nosem) - Wy*******. 'Serena - '''Okej, witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji, pierwsze co zrobicie to pójdziecie do pomieszczenia po lewo... ''Wskazała na mały, stary pokoik. 'Serena - '...w, którym będziecie głosować na tą osobę, która waszym zdaniem powinna dzisiaj opuścić nasz program. 'Cecelia - '''Wszystko jest tam już przygotowane, wystarczy tylko zagłosować i jedna osoba stanie się kiedyś skamieliną. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Wade - '''A więc głosujcie.......tylko pojedynczo ! ''Po kolei osoby poszły głosować. Po kilku minutach wszyscy już zagłosowali, następnie kartki wzięła Serena i policzyła głosy. Po kilku chwilach wyniki były już znane. 'Wade - '''Proszę na środek.........trzy osoby, które uzyskały najwięcej głosów, czyli.............Heather, Chrisa i DelRey. ''Osoby wyszły na środek sali. 'Wade - '''Jak widzę, dzisiaj się nie postaraliście, ale mam dla was dobrą nowinę. To nie zawodnicy tak naprawdę wybierają osobę, która ma odpaść, tylko my. Głosy zawodników są dla nas tylko podpowiedzią, którą może użyjemy. '''Serena - '''Wśród was, jest osoba, która przyniosła dzisiaj chociaż jedną rzecz i to ją jaką pierwszą ułaskawiamy, a tą osobą jest.... '''Cecelia - '...DelRey ! Brawo, dziewczyno. 'DelRey - '''No nareszcie, dzięki ! '''Wade - '''Chris, Heather, oboje dzisiaj zawiniliście swoją chytrością i wrogością. Co nie powinno być cechą dobrego uczestnika.... '''Serena - '''Ostatecznie dzisiaj odpada...... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cecelia - 'NIKT ! ''Zdziwienie wśród uczestników. 'Serena - '''Jako, że jest to wasz pierwszy odcinek, dajemy wam szansę na 'lepsze jutro'. Dlatego możecie spokojnie wrócić do prehistorii i razem z innymi uczestnikami się dobrze bawić ! '''Heather - '''No, nareszcie coś miłego w tym dniu. '''Wade - '''A teraz...... ''Zawodnicy zostali teleportowani do prehistorii. Ok. 1,9 mln lat temu Drużyna A pojawiła się znowu w tym samym miejscu. 'Katie - '''No i kto odpadł u was ? '''Bridgette - '''Dzisiaj nikt, Wade dał nam szansę. '''Sadie - '''A taka szkoda... '''Katie - '''No właśnie, fajnie by było kogoś pożegnać. '''Trent - '''Naprawdę ? '''Sadie - '''No...tak trochę. '''Trent - '''Z kim ja muszę żyć... ''I poszedł. Dziewczyny pobiegły za nim. We współczesności, w domu Victora, 17.30 Atmosfera jest cicha. Rodzina je wspólnie kolację w jadalnii. 'Victor - '''A więc jak wam się podoba pomysł sezonu ? '''Jeremy - '''Widać już nie masz na co pieniędzy wydać. '''Pink - '''Hahaha. '''Daphne - '''Spokojnie, ja cię rozumiem. '''Victor - '''Dzięki, kochanie. '''Jeremy - '''I jeszcze się zadajesz z tą lafiryndą. '''Pink - '''Bracie, nie przesadzaj. '''Jeremy - '''Dobra, walę to. ''Poszedł, ubrał się i wybiegł na dwór. 'Daphne - '''No i jak on śmiał ? Ten mały... '''Victor - '''Czy musimy się co obiad kłócić ? '''Daphne - '''Widocznie, twoje dziecie nie umieją trzymać języka za zębami. '''Pink - '''A pani umie ? Akurat. ''I poszła do swojego pokoju. 'Daphne - '''Victorze, co ja takiego złego powiedziałam ? '''Victor - '''Wiesz co, zostaw mnie, dzisiaj sam sobie zjam kolację. ''Obrażona żona poszła. 'Victor '(do siebie) - Dzieci.......przecież musiałem... ---- 'K'oniec... Kolejny odcinek powinien ukazać się w połowie grudnia lub później. Na zakończenie jeszcze mała ankieta...jak ktoś chce może ją wypełnić. No i tyle, życzę miłego dzionka i dobrej nocy :)) '''.............MPik.................... Jaki wam się podobał odcinek ? Świetny Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Starożytności